Field of the Invention
The invention is directed, in some aspects, to a device implantable in or on the body, such as an intraocular device that includes one or more input or output electronics.
Description of the Related Art
External wearable devices are known such as Google Glass®, which include a computing system, camera, and a display, such as described in U.S. Pub. No. 2013/0044042 A1. Also known in the art are sensing contact lenses capable of noninvasively measuring intraocular pressure, such as described in Leonardi et al., Inv. Opthal. Vis. Sci. September 2004, vol. 45 No. 9; as well as intraocular physiologic sensors, as described in U.S. Pub. No. 2013/0090534 A1. All of the references disclosed herein are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.
What is needed is a convenient, long-term implant, such as an intraocular lens, that is comfortable and not noticeable to the patient after implantation, not externally visible and thus private, and that is configurable with any number of input and output electronics, such as displays, cameras, GPS, RFID, and the like, for a wide variety of indications, including facilitating health, safety, knowledge, and communication, for example.